The invention relates to methods for identifying novel PP1-interacting polypeptides and proteins, compounds which are able to inhibit the binding of PP1c to certain factors naturally interacting with it, especially proteins of the Bcl-2 family (such as Bcl-xL and Bcl-w), and pharmaceutical compositions comprising the same.